Custom Mod Adventure
The Custom Mod Adventure are series of videos that are released regularly on TheDiamondMinecart channel. The video starts with an invention made by Dr.Trayaurus to be tested by Dan. If someone rings the bell on his door, he goes onto his entrance of the lab and it might be Craig the Mailman or anyone that is related in the video. Then they give information to him, an sometimes say this to either Trayaurus or his dog Grim. Then they go to their mission/trip. After the mission/trip, Dan and Trayaurus go to their Treasure Room to see their display of the things related to the adventure. Adventures The Hospital Mission Dan and Dr.Trayaurus are experimenting TNTs, Trayaurus told Dan that the TNT won't explode, When Dan almost set the lever on, Craig pressed the doorbell, Dan heared the doorbell, He goes to the front door of the lab. Then Craig is holding a pig head. Dan says it's strange. Dan opened the chest and found a note from the hospital, Then Dan is gonna read the book when he came back to the lab. Dan mentioned the word "Dr." in the note, thinking Trayaurus is actually has being sent to the hospital. Dan and Trayaurus hurried to the hospital, When they came to the hospital, there's no people in the seats on the reception. Then Dan talk to the receptionist. The receptionist says that they should go to the theatre. Dan didn't know what's going on, until Trayaurus says that the receptionist is beautiful. Then they go to the theatre and found the theatre, the Mincing Department, and the Sewing Department. Dan hopes that they won't use those departments. Dan found the theatre and found Surgeon Ralph. He talks to Surgeon Ralph and they'll start helping their first patient. Dan found their surgeon outfit and he start to wear the outfit, Trayaurus has his own surgeon hat and mask and they start curing some patients. Their first patient was an old man named Greg, Then the quest says that they have to take a bullet inside him. Dan used the Scalpel to take the bullet. They accidently killed him with the Scalpel. Although the quest is complete. Dan think that Surgeon Ralph he didn't notice him. Their second patient is a villager named Dil. Dan used the Gravity Gun to moved Dil to the Mincing Department. Like Greg, He died in the Mincing Department. Dan lied to Surgeon Ralph that Dil already goes back to his home. The third patient is actually half-turned into a zombie. They have to kill the third patient in the lava and rebuild him again in the Sewing Department, They did well on the third patient. They have put the sewed villager (third patient) in the reception. The fourth patient is actually in a box and like the sewed villager, He's gonna be created in the sewing department, and unlike the sewed villager, he had brains, skins, spider eyes, emeralds, bone needles, and some strings. Dan had accidently crafted a zombie head instead of a villager head, and he formed a zombie-headed villager, Surgeon Ralph told that they can keep the outfit, Then after their work, they go back to the lab. When Dan came back and expected the Page 2 of the book that came from the hospital, Dan read it and they are not the doctors in the hospital. Dan continued the TNT experiment, Dan set the lever to on and the TNT exploded. Trayaurus Goes to Prison One night, Dr.Trayaurus try to create the Chemical X, But it failed badly. The Second night, He created it again and come perfect. Then Polices from the Maximum Security Prison try to take Trayaurus with them to arrest him. Then the next day, Dan and Grim take a walk before going to the lab. Then something is weird about lab, the Front Door of the lab was opened, Then the Door to the lab is broken, Police line in the testing chamber, a book lying next to the Trayaurus' Work area, and a Chemical X in Trayaurus' chest. Dan read the book that Trayaurus left in the work area. Then Dan notice the police line, He goes to the testing chamber and found a mutant skeleton. Then Dan goes to the chest and found the Chemical X. Dan thought a plan so Trayaurus escape the prison. Dan goes to Maximum Security Prison where Trayaurus is being arrested in a boat. Then Dan found a chest with some armor and weapons. He used some of a Assassin's armor and a Crowbar.Dan goes to the front but it's surrounded with guard dogs. Then Dan attempt to destroy the side of the jail with a TNT Minecart. Dan found Guard Dogs trying to kill him. He is able to kill them before he did. He also found a Prison Officer with a Baseball Bat to hit him. He is able to kill the Prison Officer. He found another Prison Officer and he killed him before he got killed. 2 Guard Dogs try to kill Dan. Although Dan is able to kill the dogs. He found 3 Prison Officers and they got killed. Dan found cells and he freed all of them although Trayaurus is not in the First level. In the second level, Dan able to find Trayaurus and they go home. Dan fight the Prison Officers and Guard Dog so they can get back to the lab while in boats. Trayaurus like his outfit and kept his outfit through out the whole day. Dan also like his outfit although Trayaurus had to wear his original "doctor" outfit. Ninja Academy It all started when Dan was experimenting and creating a stone golem, he typed in the keyboard of the laptop and turn the lever on and something happened. It happened great that the experiment turned out perfect, Dan called Trayaurus to go to the testing chamber cause of the experiment happened perfect. Then Dan heard the doorbell and said to Trayaurus to not go to the testing chamber becuase someone pressed the doorbell. Then he found Craig holding a banjoe. Dan asked him and Craig hissed and started playing the banjoe. Then Dan thinks he might not ask him again. He told he had to start a band, Then Dan opened the chest and he found some Ninja Academy tickets which he bought online. He asked If it sounds great to take Trayaurus to Ninja Academy then Craig, again played the banjoe. Then he said he shouldn't asked him again. Then Dan goes back to the Lab. Dan thinks he got those random things in the Lost & Found room at the Post Office. Then Dan asked if Trayaurus goes into the testing chamber. Dan told that they're gonna go to Ninja Academy. Trayaurus was excited to go to Ninja Academy. Dan and Trayaurus goes to Ninja Academy. Dan likes the decorations of the academy except for the forest background. Dan gived the Ninja Academy tickets to head ninja and talked to him. Head Ninja that he was their instructor, he also told them to pick an outfit at his for their first mission. Dan asked Trayaurus what he's gonna wear and Trayaurus said nothing would fit to him and good thing he had something. Dan picked the one with cool straps and red bits. Trayaurus had a Ninja Headband and he wear that. Dan liked his outfit and he's gonna wear it in the training area. Their first mission was to find a Nether Star in a obstacle course and Dan did not found until he goes back and found the nether star behind the wall. They came back to Head Ninja and he told to go upstairs for the second mission. Dan goes upstairs and found students running on a room waiting for him to kill them. He also want to try the ninja stars as well. He also found Head Ninja, he told they have to kill the students using ninja stars. Dan had finished the front one first. He had killed few of them by the ninja stars as well. The student in the back got the ninja head and a katana. The other three are safe but Dan killed them with the Katana that he got from the Ninja. Then Dan had to kill another ninja which is the White Ninja. He had to kill him and get the white katana, Dan was able to kill the White Ninja and got the white katana. Dan goes downstairs to complete the last mission. The last mission he had to climb with the Climbing Spikes and jump into the water and get the treasure in the water. Dan think that Trayaurus was not the best ninja in the world. When Trayaurus teleports, Dan is thinking he is a ninja. Dan asked to forgive him that he said he was not a ninja. Dan had to find the longest one. Dan goes diving and enjoyed it, Dan did it again and he had fun. Dan enjoyed it and hes gonna do one more diving and he dropped the Climbing Spikes to do a proper dive. Instead of doing a proper dive, He got hit while diving and falling instead. Dan found a katana in the chest and they did got their reward, their reward was their own katanas, 1 for Trayaurus and 1 for Dan. Head Ninja also told that they can keep their outfits. Dan thanks Head Ninja for the katanas and the outfits. Dan is not feeling well in his head and think that they have to go back to the lab. Dan enjoyed and told Grim about the Academy. Dan have forgotten to bring back the katanas and the spikes but they kept it. Dan wandered why Craig is on the lab all day. Dan also thought to collect the outfits and items for some more adventures, Dan also thought about the Treasure Room under the lab. Dan had to rest after he felt tired of his legs. Dan also ends the video for thanking us for watching the video, It also appears to be Trayaurus seeing the Stone Golem. Dr. Trayaurus' Coffee Shop Dan was experimenting a TNT Blower. He did not saw Trayaurus anywhere. He went into the Main Room of the Lab and saw a note. Dr. Trayaurus made a Coffee Shop in the Downtown. DanTDM use Terrance as a vehicle pig. DanTDM went to the Piggy Parking Lot at Dr. Trayaurus' Coffee Shop. Dan saw Trayaurus in the cashier of the coffee shop, Trayaurus asked Dan to get money. He needed 15 copper coins, 10 silver coins, and 5 diamond coins. DanTDM made weird drinks to other people. DanTDM finished the challenge what Dr. Trayaurus needed. Dan and Trayaurus goes home and finished the TNT Blower experiment. Ghost Hunting Mission Pirate Treasure Chest Theme Park To Ourselves The Diamond Minecart Imposters Gravity Gun Bowling Alley Police Station Mission A scene at the musuem of someone stealing a precious emerald was stolen at the start. Dan and Dr. Trayaurus was outside of the lab and saw a police from the door front of the lab. They thought they were arresting Trayaurus again but they were not. They forgive Dr. Trayaurus doing something bad. They went to the police station quickly. They went to the chief. The chief told them their were a old emerald block stolen by a robber in the night of the museum. They went to museum quickly again. The police made mistake there were not allowed to go in. They talked to the Detective what happened. They went into the security room to see what happened at the night of the museum. They found glove and showed it to the Detective. It was a clue where the robber stole the old emerald last night of the museum. They went into the robber's house and saw the plan. The robber was used the weaken glass as his last robbery. The robber was stealing the golden brick what is more better the the old Emerald block. They went in the weaken glass and killed the robber and put handcuffs on them. The robber was into the jail. Dan had to bring the police clothes back. Skateboarding Competition Secret Treasure Room Tour Dan mainly tours his new room, the Treasure Room in this video. The Firefighter Mission TDM Superheroes School Show and Tell Space Mission It started when Dan was complaining about the weird exercises that Trayaurus is making him to do. Dan asked if he can go down. Trayaurus said that he is ready for going to space and he also told that they are not going to the moon but the Mars. Dan and Trayaurus are preparing to go to Mars. They prepared the Tier 3 Rocket, fuel, oxygen and space gear. Dan went inside the rocket and blasted off into space. A few seconds ago they landed on Mars. He has to move Trayaurus around with a lead since he cannot walk on space. They travelled around when they saw a place. It was then full of space villagers. They talked to the leader of the space villagers but Trayaurus has the job of it because they talk in a different language. The leader's words mean that the mysterious egg was missing and they have to find it. They got the armor and weapons that they provided for Dan and rode a rover to the place. Dan used a grapple to head inside and fighted against a load of space mobs. They got the egg and headed back to the space town quickly. They reported back to the leader and placed the mysterious egg. They fulfilled the mission and the duo headed back to Earth. Spider Queen Attack Adventure Time Rescue Mission Trayaurus Leaves Forever?! Dan and Grim are all set for an experiment which was the "best of all". Trayaurus wad gone inside the Testing Chamber, so he finds him. He was in the Treasure Room, and said he has to leave The Lab "forever". Because of this, he forgot all of their memories together and made another replacement of Trayaurus. They made a "Robo-Trayaurus", and used him for their daily jobs. His first job is to excavate a part of the Treasure Room, but it didn't go very well. Dan realised that he had laser beams and made a hole from the sea. The next job is to have a pig related in the same experiment, but the robot thinks he is bossy, so he wanted to Destroy Dan, then he sat Dan on fire. The real Dr. Trayaurus went back to the Lab, and turned the robot off. He explained to Dan why he was leaving the Lab, It was just a prank because it was April Fools Day! Dan then removed the parts of the robot and put the robot in the treasure room. The Cookie of Truth Diamond Dimension Robbery Dan finished the area in the Treasure Room which was dedicated to their previous adventure, The Cookie of Truth. Trayaurus said that he has a surprise for him he had in the Testing Chamber. When Dan exited the room and headed inside, it was an inactive portal made out of diamonds. Trayaurus said to him that he needed to craft a Diamond Igniter which was made out of 2 sticks, a flint and steel, an Ender pearl and a block of diamond. He turned on the portal, and they went through it. They toured the amazing Diamond Dimension where they saw a load of diamonds, diamond keepers and diamond horses, sadly though there was TNT everywhere. They saw a bank and talked to an employee. The employee said that there was a robbery, in which he stole the Diamond Reactor, which was used to power the dimension. Dan quickly get the materials which would be used to set up a trap once the robber went back and went inside the tunnel which leads to the vaults and into the Diamond vault. He saw that the reactor, which was in the middle, was missing, so he set a trap and went out of the vault. The next day, they went back to the vault where they captured the robber. The robber said that he had a contraption to steal the reactor and some of the diamonds too. Dan quickly has a Diamond pickaxe, and dug up and straight into the path. The line ended and he encountered three robbers (which would likely he has a gang). He defeated them and got the reactor in the chest. Afterwards he escaped and went back to the vault and placed it to where it belongs. He also plans to detonate the robbers' underground quarters, so he gets a redstone torch to destroy it. The robbers' quarters embraces its end by putting a torch near the TNT, and quickly runs before detonating the quarters by itself. He shows to us the area which was dedicated to the adventure map. Wizard Training School Trayaurus' Mom Moves in The Ultimate Candy Recipe Camping Bear Attack DanTDM Wither Boss Accident The Mysterious Pigman Category:The Wild West